Spandexverse
by Jenstone
Summary: A work-in-progress, inputs would be nice. To be updated after I get my thoughts together. Ideas are 100% welcome.- Link is a hero set on a mission by the goddess Hylia. It was his duty to rescue Zelda. However, it never occured to him that failure was possible. He never imagined that he, a student in his peaceful hometown, would be lowered to a status as degrading as this.


**Chapter 1**

**~…~**

**Disclaimers: LoZ belongs to Nintendo. Yueki invented Link's slave outfit for S-Verse. The only thing I own is Aleph (who is coming in future chapters) and the plot.**

**A\N: To be honest, I wasn't really sure about posting this. ^^' But... TheMultiColored pencil told me on Kik "do what you want to" and it magically changed my mind. XD**

**Warnings: contains yaoi, and a lot of it. If you don't like it, then don't read. I don't want hate all over my reviews.**

* * *

Link stared at the purple portal in front of him. As he walked closer, Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master, I have some important information for you," her metallic voice echoed throughout the area. "Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?"

Link clenched his fists slightly, "I'm ready."

"Understood, Master Link," Fi nodded. "Understand that even in the place that lies behind this portal, I will be with you." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "And Master... good luck."

Link took a deep breath as Fi went back into his sword in a ball of blue light before he stepped into the portal, closing his eyes. When he opened them he was in a vast wasteland, the ground was entirely covered in water and the sky was blue and contained many clouds. In front of him, however, was Demise.

Link narrowed his eyes and drew his sword as he stepped forward.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human," Demise spoke. "Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for all eternity." He started to walk, continuing, "The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins... You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade."

He turned to face Link.

"The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, will you?" He held out his hand towards Link. "And when you do fall... know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate... Mine to subjugate... Mine to rule!" He withdrew his hand. "When I do finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

At this, he threw his arm up, and the sky changed from blue to red, and Link could of sworn he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. But it might of just been his imagination.

Demise continued, "It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia... I will take the Triforce for my own... And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"

The fight had begun.

Link immediately charged, slicing his sword up and finding it easily parried. He swung again, with the same result. Link grit his teeth, holding his shield up when Demise swung at him. When he stumbled, Link got a hit, and he grinned.

Demise recovered quickly, charging at full speed towards Link and barely slicing the teen's chest before Link did a backflip. Link hissed in pain, gripping his sword even tighter than before.

But this battle was just as hard as he expected it to be.

Demise charged again and Link blocked the hit with his shield, sending more hits the Demon King's way. Soon, Demise raised his sword and charged it with electricity. Link widened his eyes as an electric ball was sent flying at him. He ducked out of the way just in time to look up at the lightning flashing around the sky.

"Fi, can I use my Skyward Strikes here?" Link asked.

"No, Master," Fi responded, "but the lightning may have the power to activate your sword's power that is just as strong as your Skyward Strike."

Link nodded and climbed to his feet, just as Demise charged at him with his sword powered with electricity and sending Link staggering in pain, twitching from the shocks flowing throughout his system. Link took a deep breath and raised his sword. Lightning struck his sword, and Link sent it flying at Demise. Link sent many slices his way, and Demise fell to the ground.

He had found his chance. Link jumped up to do a final blow, when Demise suddenly rolled out of the way and the Master Sword got stuck in the ground. Link's breath hitched as he desperately tried to yank it out, but Demise hit his side and sent him flying, the Master Sword landing a few feet away.

Dazed, Link tried to make his way to his feet when a foot sent him back down. Coughing, Link's eyes shut tightly in horror and he held his hands up to possibly block the blow as Demise was just about to end him when—

"Master, wait!"

Link opened his eyes slightly as hands pulled him to his knees in front of Demise, hands gripping his wrists tightly, and Ghirahim sat his chin on Link's head, his arms wrapped around the hero's body.

"Can I keep him, Master?"

Link was confused about what was going on, and his raised his head to Ghirahim and tilted it slightly, his eyes filled with dread, horror and outright confusion.

There was a moment of silence before Demise spoke, "And why should I allow the hero who caused us so much trouble to live?"

Ghirahim grinned. "Because, Master, he's just so cute and the defiance he shows is absolutely adorable. I'll take good care of him, I promise." He gripped Link's cheeks and squeezed them for emphasis as the teen began to struggle in his grasp.

Another moment of silence, then a sigh.

"Whatever you want, Ghirahim."

Link only had that one response for warning before he saw a flash of steel, severe pain was felt and he fell unconscious. No, the hero had no clue about the hell he was in for...

...And any sensible human being would be terrified to find out.


End file.
